


Forever More

by EirlysLavellan



Series: As the Sky May Fall [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Humor, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EirlysLavellan/pseuds/EirlysLavellan
Summary: A collection of one-shots from my main story "As the Sky May Fall" featuring the many shenanigans of the Avengers, Alice/Bucky fluff and scenes that were mentioned, but never fully detailed in the main storyline.You don't need to read the main story to enjoy the one-shots, but it would definitely help as there are references to the main storyline. Please enjoy!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)
Series: As the Sky May Fall [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074692





	Forever More

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there everyone and welcome to Forever More! This will be a collection of one-shots that follow my main MCU story As the Sky May Fall which is a Bucky/OC pairing if you haven't read it. You don't need to read the main story to enjoy these one-shots, but it will certainly help you understand the going's on and the relationships between each of the characters. Basically, this will be a series of drabbles and such that either didn't fit into the main story line or instances I've mentioned throughout that story line. Either way I hope you guys enjoy~!!
> 
>  **Official Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the recognizable characters throughout this fiction, most if not all belong to Marvel Studios. I do, however, own Alice and any other unrecognizable characters that may appear throughout this series. 
> 
> ~Also for those wondering, I have moved Author's notes to the end of the chapters! This includes my thank you to reviewers, review replies for those who do not have an account and other notes. Sorry for the misunderstanding! See ya'll at the bottom ;D - Eirlys xoxo
> 
> P.S. I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes you may see throughout this story. I tried to catch what I could, but I'm only human and I'm positive I missed things, haha. Thanks again for sticking with me everyone!

* * *

_I'll Be Seeing You  
Bucky & Alice  
One-shot_

* * *

**-0-**

* * *

**Late August 2014**

Alice steadily began packing her things as she was moving to Stark Tower – renamed _Avengers Tower_ most recently. Ian and Dan had been extremely helpful in telling her what they would like to keep in the house – she had suspicion that they were now secretly dating, but would never corner them about it – and both men were currently downtown and using a U-Haul to grab things from their own places.

It had been a busy few weeks with the Bartons staying with her and Clint helping her with her recovery. She felt much stronger than she had after Washington at least in a physical sense. The archer and his wife were currently packing up a few of the rooms upstairs with Clint loading some of the boxes onto the quinjet. Cooper and Lila were assisting her with her office currently, the children helping her organize the plethora of files and books so that she could easily find and transport them.

"Auntie Allie?"

Alice turned to see Lila standing behind her with a frame in her small hands. She ran her fingers over the image as if studying it before meeting the mutant's eyes once more.

"What's up Tater Tot?"

The girl crinkled her nose at the nickname before smiling up at her and showing her the picture, "Who is this man in the picture with you?"

The mutant took the frame gently from Lila and studied the picture with a fond smile. The picture was one she rarely put out in the open, but that she kept in the office so that she could remember when things were much simpler.

It was a picture that had been taken in late 1944 just after the Commandos had come back from a mission in Poland and Alice had been allowed her leave under orders from Colonel Phillips because Dum Dum had been caught on the wrong side of a grenade that had gone off on the other side of his cover and leaving him with minor scrapes and a concussion (Alice had been very thankful that that was the extent of his injuries). She recalled Gabe forcing Bucky and the mutant to take the photo claiming that the two of them were the most camera-shy people he had ever met. It had been common knowledge within the Commandos that the two were in a relationship and none of the men had any qualms with ribbing the two of them for it. They certainly couldn't argue about it either considering she had taken care of them shortly after leaving Austria and made certain they would make it back to the camp safe and sound.

The image itself was of her and Bucky – the moment had been while Bucky was smiling widely down at her, his cheeks pressing up into his eyes and creating delighted arches; and Alice had an eyebrow quirked and a grin tugging at her own lips as she met his stare. He was donned in his Commando's uniform, she recalled, a sharp blue that brought out the color of his eyes wonderfully and Alice donned a leather jacket over her collared shirt. His arm had been curled around her waist, pulling her closer to him and her hand rested against his chest. It was a simple photo, but it was one that she cherished above the other few images of her and the former sharpshooter.

"His name is James Barnes…we called him Bucky," Alice answered after a moment with a soft smile. Lila studied her face for a moment before a furrow came to her brow.

" _Bucky_?"

"It was his nickname," The mutant chuckled as she sat on her chair and dragging the child into her lap, her arms threating through Lila's so they could both look at the picture together. "See, when he was little he had bucked teeth and his sister started calling him Bucky. After that, he found that he preferred the name to his first name."

"That's silly," She giggled before looking back down at the picture once more. "You look like how mommy sometimes looks at daddy…was he your boyfriend!?"

Alice laughed, peppering the child's cheek with kisses and earning peals of laughter as she did, "No that's silly; boys have cooties!"

"But mommy and daddy don't have cooties!"

The mutant smiled, her laughter fading and her cheeks blushing despite herself, "He was."

"What happened?"

Words were hard for Alice to string into a sentence as she considered the question, wondering how she was going to explain the situation to the five year old. Her thoughts were stilled suddenly as Cooper came into the room holding a series of letters, bound in twine and aged slightly and her heart beat against her chest. The eight year old looked confused before stepping closer to see the photo that she and Lila were holding before his eyes blew wide in surprise.

"Wait I know him!" He cried, "He's Sergeant James Barnes! Mrs. Thomas taught us about him and Captain America and the Howling Commandos this year in school!" After a moment he looked up with her with stars in his eyes, "You knew him and Captain America!?"

Alice smiled, "I did. I knew both of them actually. Bucky was my sweetheart during the war."

"Mrs. Thomas told us that too," Cooper seemed to snort on a short laugh that drew Alice's brows up to her hairline. "Did you know you were in history books Auntie Al?"

The mutant sighed deeply before shaking her head, "I had hoped not, but I see that people are more interested in people's personal lives than about the war."

"That's not true! We learn lots of stuff about the war…but is it true you were the nurse that helped the Commandos!?"

"Sometimes, yes, but that was Jim Morita who was their medic." She smiled, "And he was a medic in a time where it was very hard to be a Japanese-American. Without him, I doubt the Commandos would have been able to do half their missions!"

"Auntie Allie, can you tell us about Uncle Bucky?"

The mutant's heart stopped in her chest, her eyes darting between the hopeful looks between both Cooper and Lila and she felt her sinuses beginning to fill with the pressure of tears. With a small smile she nodded, not trusting her voice just yet as she held her hand out towards the young boy who took it and allowing the mutant to pull him closer so he could see the photo as well. After a moment Cooper handed her the letters and she smiled softly, clearing her throat she began to speak.

"Well, we didn't get along right away…you see the war was hard on a lot of people and some people didn't have a choice about going."

"Did he not want to fight in the war?"

Alice looked over at Cooper and shook her head slowly, "No sweetheart, you see Bucky had a mother and three sisters who relied on him to work in order to make ends meet. His mother was a caretaker and didn't make a lot of money, certainly not enough to take care of three girls who were still in school and about ready to go to college."

"What's a caretaker?" Lila asked as she looked up at the mutant and she smiled.

"A caretaker back then was someone who worked for upper class families watching their kids. But while Bucky didn't want to leave his family, he certainly didn't want to leave his best friend behind."

"Captain America!"

"That's exactly right," The mutant smiled, brushing her hair from her eyes and tucking it behind her ear before humming as she thought of where to continue, only to pause as Cooper looked back up at her with furrowed brows.

"Where was his dad?"

"His dad died during the first World War," she answered softly, "So a lot of responsibility fell to him to take care of his family." After a moment she collected her thoughts and pushed forward with her story, "Now Bucky and I met when I was transferred to his Army regiment, the U.S. 107th and a year or so passed before we started to get along all thanks to my friend Johana and his friends Dum Dum and Gabe. I didn't realize how much I loved him, until he was held captive…as it turns out he also had feelings for me and I felt immeasurable guilt for not telling him before he had been captured. You see, love is funny like that…we don't always realize what we have or how we feel until that person is gone and I refused to let him go again after that. But, it was a cold day in March when we finally had a moment to talk as we were both on leave at the time…Bucky was recalled to London to join the Commandos and I was asked to join so that I could train Morita in emergency medicine and use of plants in the field…"

* * *

**-0-**

* * *

**London, England  
Mid-March 1944**

"If you don't tell that man how you feel you're going to regret it for the rest of your life, immortality be damned!" Alice coached herself in the small hotel room that she had been allowed.

Her hair had been set in loose curls that she had pulled back into a neat chignon at the back of her neck, her fringe brushing her brows neatly and a few pieces pulled from the arrangement to frame her face. She wore a deep green dress that fit her snugly, framing her silhouette flatteringly; illusion bodice neckline with sheer fabric fitting across her chest and shoulders and down her arms with starburst patterns across the material and fitting snugly around her neck. The charm that Bucky had given her in November before he and a large portion of the 107th had been captured gleamed brightly against the darkness of her dress. In a rare moment she had taken time to do her makeup, the rouge painting her full lips and the eyeliner framing her eyes and the mutant nearly didn't recognize herself. With her heart beating a wanton symphony against her chest she gave herself a once over one last time before nodding. She couldn't back out of this now.

Grabbing her Chesterfield coat off of the rack in the corner, Alice snatched her clutch and locked her room behind her. As she stepped from the warm interior of the hotel she shuddered at the chill of the cool winter's air. She had been asked back to London to train Jim Morita, a surprisingly intelligent man and funny to boot. The mutant had spent most of her time with the man of recent as the two poured over her notebook and allowing the man to write out what each plant could be used for before quizzing him on each and their function. It had been a very long few days and while the task had been daunting, she knew she would need to do her best to condense over one hundred years' worth of knowledge into only a few short days, but the Fresno-native was enthusiastic and took to the information with a fervor that had surprised her. During that time she had barely had a moment to speak to Bucky as the man had been busy enough with Captain Rogers and beginning the early phases of their planning.

She had finally gotten her opportunity that morning.

Bucky had been walking with his best friend, the two talking animatedly about something or other as they passed the room she had been in, and working over material she needed to go over with Morita. The man had backpedaled and smiled widely at her.

"Hey there, Doll, I've been looking for ya!"

The mutant had quirked a brow, a smirk quirking her lips upwards into her cheeks, "Well you found me. Can I do something for you?"

Bucky's brow arched before a teasing smile twitched at his lips, clutching at his chest dramatically, "You wound me, Alley Cat! Hey I'd like to formally introduce you to my best pal from back home." He waved the captain over with a grin and the tall blonde seemed to amble closer as if very conscious of the space he took up. "Steve this is Alice Alexander, one of the best damn nurses you'll ever meet this side o' the Atlantic; Alice, this is my pal Steve Rogers from back home in Brooklyn."

"While we've already met," the mutant chuckled with a smirk, "it's nice to formally meet you. Please feel free to call me any variant of Alice as you may please…It certainly doesn't stop Bucky."

"Nice to meet you too."

Bucky smiled widely as he glanced between the two before offering her a gentle smile that bordered on bashfulness and Alice felt her heart skip a beat in her chest, "The boys and I were gonna be goin' down to the dance hall not too far from here and I know you haven't really had a chance to actually enjoy a night off since you got here and, well, I was wonderin' if you'd join me?"

She shot a glance to Steve who only shook his head at his friend before offering her a polite smile that said that he didn't seem to mind and was used to this kind of interaction happening in front of him before she sighed softly, "I'd love to Buck, but I gotta make sure this is all taken care of before they send me back an–"

"Please, Doll? Just for tonight and if you don't enjoy yourself, I'll never ask again."

Alice considered the request for another moment before offering him a smile, "Alright then and when I can I expect you?"

"7 o'clock on the dot, right in front of the hotel!"

"Then I will see you then, so long as no one else minds my company."

Steve shook his head with a small smile, "No ma'am…It won't be my first time havin' a dame accompanying us on an outing."

"Well," Alice smiled, shooting a sly look towards Bucky who glanced back and forth between the two of them almost as if he were nervous of what she may say. "I suppose I will see you gentlemen later on…and Captain, I'll remind you that most women do not prefer to be called _dames_ and I am one of them." With that she collected her books and sauntered from the room, shooting the both of them a wink as she did. As soon as she had been out of their sight she had nearly sprinted back to her room with her heart beating an excited ditty in her chest.

Now as she stood outside of the hotel she fit her gloves onto her hands and blew into them in an effort to warm up. She hadn't needed to wait long as the tall form of Sergeant James Barnes appeared on the sidewalk, noticing her after a moment and making his way towards her. She offered him a smile when he stopped before her, a worried frown tugging at his lips.

"You didn't have to wait long, did'ya?"

She smiled, "No, you were right on time as you promised."

"You look beautiful, Allie."

"Thank you," she blushed before taking in his class-A uniform, missing his hat and a jacket tugged snugly around his torso. His hair was combed neatly from his face though one rebellious curl seemed to not want to stay with the rest of his coiffed hair and his blue eyes were alight with happiness that she had not seen recently. He was as handsome as he always had been and she stepped towards him, adjusting his tie as an excuse to invade his space. "You look quite handsome yourself, Darling."

He grinned, his hand catching hers against his chest and his thumb caressing the back of her hand. The two stood there for a moment and Bucky's eyes had softened before he took her hand in his and began leading her down the sidewalk. The mutant followed his lead, the man matching her pace as they ambled towards their destination and after a moment the mutant glanced around and noticing a certain Captain missing from the Sergeant's side.

"I seem to be noticing the certain lack of Captain at your side this evening," She commented with a lilt to her voice that promised she was joking and the sharpshooter threw his head back and laughed before glancing down at her.

"He's meetin' us there with the rest of the guys…though I suppose we're the _Howling Commandos_ now."

Alice rolled her eyes, stepping closer to him and leaving room for another couple to pass them; "Was that a name decided by the Captain or by Colonel Phillips?"

"The Colonel thought it'd be a good name, since we're all a part of the SSR now that's the name of the operation." Bucky shrugged slightly, "I think it sounds swell…very masculine."

"Oh yes, because god forbid it not strike fear into the hearts of the opposition." Alice snorted with a roll of her eye, relishing as the man laughed heartily in reply. "So tell me, what've you got planned for this evening."

Bucky's brow arched in amusement as he looked down at the woman at his side and he smirked, "Now what kinda date would that be if I told you all the surprises, Doll?"

"One where I could at least be prepared to run if necessary," she replied almost immediately.

"What the hell kinda dates you been on?"

"A lady never tells."

He rolled his eyes, "Well in that case I'll guess enough that you felt the need to turn tail and run. If you plan to do that tonight at least let a fella know so he can be prepared to make excuses to run after ya."

"Like you could catch me," she laughed, enjoying the teasing banter between them at the moment. At the very least it settled her nerves and the hammering of her heart and she nearly tripped when he sent her a teasing smile in return, his blue eyes lit mischievously to the challenge of her words.

He smirked, "I'll have you know that I was one of the fastest guys on the block back home."

"Fat lot of good that does you here in London, Champ."

Bucky stared at her for a moment as his smirk turned into a full grin, his cheeks forcing his eyes into delighted arches. "Well, I'd love to prove you wrong, Doll, but I'd at least like a dance before you take off."

"I think I can manage that, Sergeant."

The two quickly approached the speakeasy that they would be meeting the rest of the Commandos in and danced they did. It hadn't taken long before Dum Dum stole a dance from her, leaning down to poke fun at the sharpshooter and sending the mutant into peals of laughter that left the Brooklyn-native pouting beside his friend who only shrugged and offered him another drink. She had found in that time that she didn't mind Steve as he was polite and at least fell into the jesting atmosphere at the small table they occupied for most of the night. Alice continued to nurse her one drink of the night while Bucky merely had two drinks as if they both were making the decision to remain sober in an effort to fully enjoy the date that they found themselves on. Alice was truly having a good time and when Morita decided to steal her for a dance she happily went with him, enjoying that neither of them were pouring over lessons in herbalism and its various applications. Tonight they were merely military personnel that were attempting to escape the reality of the war that raged around them. They all knew that this small peace couldn't last, but damn them if they didn't try to enjoy themselves for an evening.

Not long after returning from her dance with Morita, Bucky approached her once more with his hand tucked behind his back and his other hand before her in an offer of another dance and she smiled gently, taking it with a nod. The band began to play something a tad slower than the previous number and various couples made their way to the dance hall floor. She immediately recognized the song as Billie Holiday's _I'll be Seeing You_ and she looked back up at the soldier in something akin to surprise. Alice was not someone who was overly sentimental and she didn't fall in love quickly or easily. A wall had been built around her heart in an effort to protect her from the inevitable heartbreak that came with her mutation, but as she studied the gunmetal blue of his eyes she found that wall crumbling slowly and for a moment she felt herself panic, but with Bucky's sure grip on her hand and the strong embrace of his arm behind her back she felt safe. He moved easily and with a grace that was well practiced and confident as he led her around the dance floor. Neither of them spoke – they didn't need to as everything seemed to melt away and leaving them the only two people in the world.

_I'll be seeing you  
In all the old familiar places  
That this heart of mine embraces  
All day through_

Bucky held the woman in his arms, his heart beating a steady rhythm in his chest and a calm unlike any he had ever felt before seemed to wash over him. The world faded away and as he met her eyes he couldn't help but admire their depths. In the low light of the speakeasy they resembled deep pools of caramel lit with gold and framed by her long and dark lashes. Her cheekbones were bright with the blush that blanketed her cheeks her freckles spread like daisies over her nose, her lips turned up in a small smile that showed her contentment. If she had been a sight before makeup, the addition of the cosmetics only enhanced the features that were already there and he suddenly felt like the luckiest guy in the world. He tugged her closer feeling her body meld with his as she followed his steps easily.

_In that small cafe  
The park across the way  
The children's carousel  
The chestnut trees  
The wishin' well_

"You're very well practiced," She commented lightly, her voice sultry and intoxicating as he spun her out and back towards him, holding her gaze with his own.

Bucky smiled, "I've had a bit of practice."

"Sisters?"

"Had to teach 'em all the valuable life skills," he replied with a wink and earning a light giggle from her. "You're not so bad yourself. Where'd you learn?"

She was silent for a moment before her answer came barely a whisper through the music, "My father taught me…a long time ago."

"He must've been very good."

"He was," She agreed with a smile towards him to show she wasn't upset with the question. "He was a wonderful man and he taught me quite a lot before he died."

The last part was a light mistruth on her part. She had died before her father had, but in watching him from afar she knew he would always remain a great man in her heart. She blinked in surprise when she felt Bucky's finger curl beneath her chin, forcing her to meet his eyes.

_I'll be seeing you  
In every lovely summer's day  
In everything that's light and gay  
I'll always think of you that way_

When their gazes met the soldier offered her a smile, soft and sweet that sent her heart jumping a beat. She knew what she wanted to say so desperately even as his hand fell, guiding her into another turn once again, but she found the words refused to pass her lips.

"You do look beautiful tonight, Doll."

Alice smiled up at him, "So you've mentioned, Handsome."

A grin split his lips, "You deserve to hear it again…" he drew off, his eyes catching her necklace and if possible his smile widened further. "You're wearin' it!"

The mutant looked down slightly before glancing back at him, her brows furrowed in confusion, "Of course I am…why wouldn't I? You gave me the only thing you had!"

"I'm…just happy you like it," he replied after she had calmed, his smile less a grin and more of a tilt of his lips, "I've had that for a long while and when the girls told me you didn't have nothin' from home…it just felt right, besides now you got a piece of me too."

If Alice had a reply it died on her lips. His genuine answer had surprised her, rattling her to her core and making her heart skip another beat in her chest. Never in two hundred years had anyone ever given her such a thoughtful gift and never had she met someone as genuine as Bucky Barnes. As she met his eyes once more she knew then that he realized he had won as he had left her speechless and with the final word. It had been an ongoing joke the months leading up to the Battle of Azzano that the mutant refused to let him have the last word and that should Bucky ever leave her speechless he would be allowed to kiss her.

_I'll find you  
In the morning sun  
And when the night is new  
I'll be looking at the moon  
But I'll be seeing you_

Bucky hid his smile from her as he led them into another turn, he happened to glance back at the table where the remained of the Commandos sat and could see the men mocking him as he danced, but his eyes only sought out Steve's. While they had been in the process of getting ready to head out the patriot had wasted no time in ribbing him slightly that he had finally met his match, the sharpshooter being fast to retort that so had Steve if their introduction had been anything to go by. The blonde hadn't been particularly happy with the answer asking Bucky if he was sure about Alice and his answer had been immediate.

Alice was different from the girls back home.

It had been enough to convince Steve that he knew what he was doing, but he could still see the underlining concern in his blue eyes. It had made Bucky wonder if it was for himself or for Alice that Steve was concerned, but the patriot had waved him off telling him to get out of there and go get his date for the evening. It had made Bucky laugh at how similar it had been back home, the only difference then was that Steve was much smaller and normally needed his help finding a date. It worried him to a degree that maybe Steve didn't need him anymore, but Steve had laughed and called him a jerk and he had replied with the usual response by calling him a punk.

Even now Steve sat with his arms crossed and shooting him a smug smile from across the floor, giving him a subtle nod as he did and it was all the approval that Bucky needed in that moment.

_I'll be seeing you  
In every lovely summer's day  
In everything that's light and gay  
I'll always think of you that way_

With a contented smile, Alice leaned her head against his chest, listening as his heart beat a wild cadence against his breast and she smiled to herself once more, comforted that she wasn't the only one who was clearly nervous. Billie Holiday continued to croon in the background, her voice carrying over the room in a gentle swoop that seemed to push the dancers into easy spirals and twirls and dips. Bucky and Alice continued in such a fashion to the gentle keystrokes from the piano and low horns that accentuated her lovely voice. Though a live band had been there that night it seemed as if even they stopped to watch as the record player played the American singer and she wondered if they had played it for those who were not British, but either way the mutant found herself falling into a sense of comfort. There were no drums to guide the beat, but yet they seemed to find it easily enough.

Bucky continued to guide them, ignoring the kissy faces that Dum Dum and Gabe shot his way, the way Dernier and Morita had arms thrown over each other's shoulders and swaying back and forth with drunken smiles with Falsworth sipping his scotch and wearing a very telling and mischievous look on his face and finally Steve had a sly smile on his face. He could feel the blush at the back of his neck, a heat that crawled slowly to his ears and lighting them aflame. Back in Brooklyn, Bucky had been smooth when it came to women, but still awkward in some cases. It always depended on the girl and he tended to let them lead in regards to what they wanted to do so that he made less mistakes and this way he could always keep an eye out for Steve, but now that Steve was Captain America, he felt out of his element in a way. He was used to looking out for the small sick kid from Brooklyn, but now that he could take care of himself, Bucky felt as if the floor had been swept out from beneath him. He was used to Steve relying on _him_ and now he found himself relying on Steve's strength. It had been a strange dynamic change that he was still getting used to, but as he felt the nurse lay her head against his chest he suddenly found that maybe he could still be _himself_.

_I'll find you  
In the morning sun  
And when the night is new  
I'll be looking at the moon  
But I'll be seeing you_

As the song came to an end the nurse and soldier separated but just barely, the mutant glancing up at him from beneath her lashes with a smile tugging at her painted lips and earning one in return before she stepped away and curtsied. A smirk curled at his lips as he bowed and held his arm for her, the soldier leading her back to the table and earning whoops from the remainder of the Commandos. Alice rolled her eyes, lightly slapping both Gabe and Dum Dum who tugged her into tight hugs and making overly dramatic shows of mocked affection and she snorted.

"You don't knock it off fellas you can forget that hangover cure and face Colonel Phillips yourself."

"Nurse you're killin' me!" Dum Dum laughed boisterously as he slung an arm over her shoulder and tugged her into a side hug and dwarfing her small stature completely. "We're your favorite fellas this side of the Atlantic!"

She laughed, lightly punching his side to free herself, "You're the only fellas I can _tolerate_ this side of the Atlantic!"

"Aw, c'mon LT!" Gabe smirked as he handed her the drink she had been nursing for much of the evening having been tasked with watching it while she and Bucky had been dancing, "Admit it, you'd be crushed if the Colonel strung our asses out to dry!"

"Language!"

Alice glanced at Steve with a gleam in her eye, "Don't you worry Captain, I'm not offended. The more these boys curse the less likely I am to be kind in the morning."

"You're a cruel woman, LT!"

Steve watched the woman banter with the gathered group before leaning over to Bucky, nudging him with his elbow with the question in his eyes, "This normal?"

"You wouldn't believe it," Bucky grinned after throwing his head back in a laugh. "Alice has a hell of a way of dealin' with the troops. First time I ever saw 'er she was flying off of a truck and ordering people around like she'd been there for ages. Turns out she and her transport found one of our guys while on their way to the camp. Ever since, she's been a force of nature at the 107th."

"Seemed to peak your interest enough," The blonde smirked at his friend, his smirk widening at the flush creeping up the sharpshooter's neck. Bucky punched the Captain's arm and snorting out a dry " _punk_ " and he laughed loudly, enjoying being able to tease his best friend. Bucky rolled his eyes after a moment before glancing over the table and meeting Alice's eyes and he felt his flush darken earning more laughter from Steve who hid his smile behind his drink.

Alice turned her face away from the soldier to hide her own blush only to come face to face with Dernier who grinned at her. He waved his finger towards her with a laugh before continuing in rapid French, " _Looks like love is in the air tonight mon cher!_ "

" _I swear you all are more invested in my love life than I am!_ " She replied in French with a roll of her eyes, " _Bucky and I are not a couple on television you know._ "

" _But it's so nice to see!_ " The man smiled as he pat her hand with his own, " _Please cut the poor guy a break, he's trying so hard._ "

The mutant only sent him a secretive smile, " _Of course I'll cut him a break, Dernier…he's just got to earn it first._ "

Gabe snorted from her other side, " _Give it up, pal. She's not gonna give us anything!_ "

She looked between the two of them with eyes wide in mocked surprise, " _If I didn't know any better gentlemen, I'd say you all had bets on the two of us!_ " The look shared between the two soldiers nearly made her spit out her drink, but she managed to hold herself back from embarrassing herself by hiding her mouth behind her glass – her eyes alight with the knowledge that she was right. " _I want in._ "

" _You can't get in on a bet that's on you, cher!_ "

" _Yeah!_ "

" _Well, depending on what way you boys betted I may be able to ensure that you win your pot…all I'm asking is for twenty percent._ " She smirked, " _Guaranteed to give you our win and I get to get a good laugh from it…so long as it isn't something that would hurt Bucky, of course!_ "

The two men shared another look before the Frenchman waved her closer so that he could whisper in her ear, " _Gabe and I bet that you two would be a couple by the end of the night…The others think all you'll do is give 'im a hard time and send him back to the hotel_."

Blushing she nodded her head along with what he was saying, her eyes straying towards Bucky to see that Dum Dum currently had his attention before he gestured over the table at where Dernier had her ear. Bucky met her eyes once more, his brow quirked in question and his lips lilted in a small smile that seemed to convey that he was happy she seemed to get along with the small group of men that had quickly become good friends over the last few months of their most recent captivity. With a wink in his direction she returned her attention to the older man with a smirk curling her lips upwards.

" _So a couple, huh?_ "

" _Oui_!"

The mutant smirked, " _That happened some time ago…it's just been quiet, but I'll be sure to let Bucky know…just give him the percentage._ "

Gabe's bellowing laugh echoed from next to her, the man having leaned in to hear the conversation, " _You're slick, Allie…I'd do anythin' to find a gal half as clever as you._ "

" _Now don't you say that, I happen to know a very nice nurse who's taken an interest in you very recently._ "

The man slid closer to her, his brows arching and his dark eyes lit with his smile, " _Is she cute as you_?"

" _Flatterer,_ " She snorted with a smile before humming, " _She happens to be a graduate of Washington University out in St. Louis…dark hair, cinnamon skin, pretty mocha colored eyes? Ring any bells for you Mr. Jones?_ "

Gabe's lips seemed to spread, his smile nearly cutting his cheeks before he whooped loudly and jumped out of his seat, "I'm grabbin' another round y'all!"

"I'm gonna pass, Gabe," Bucky shook his head with a smile before glancing at the mutant from across the table, "What do you think, Doll, wanna skip out for a bit?"

"I think that's a great idea," She smiled before patting the Frenchman's hand with another wink, standing and looking back over the table, "Be safe gentlemen and those that need it better be up early enough for me to give you something to freshen you up. No need for the Colonel to string you out to dry…I doubt his methods are particularly kind."

A chorus of _yes ma'ams_ echoed around the table before she looked towards Steve and offered him a small nod, "It was nice meeting you Captain, I'm sure I'll be seeing you around."

"Likewise," He nodded before clapping Bucky on the back and watching as the man circled the table and tucking her arm through his as they made their way to the coat check.

Alice and Bucky quickly collected their coats before stepping back into the cold London air and while it was refreshing the nurse couldn't help but shudder lightly. She smiled as she allowed the soldier to lead her away from the bar, the music and loud laugher fading away as they ambled further down the street. It was quiet for a time and the mutant and soldier seemed to be enjoying the peacefulness of the evening. The two looped further down and passing through Trafalgar Square and taking in the sights of the city with soft murmurs and laughs before Bucky finally looked down at her.

"So what were you, Gabe and Dernier talkin' about?"

Her eyebrow quirked beneath her fringe and she allowed a sly smile to tug at her lips, "Well…they may or may not have let slip a bet that the rest of the boys've got going on."

"Oh?"

"Mhmm," She hummed as she took in the furrow to his brow. "Apparently Gabe and Dernier believe that we'll become a couple tonight."

Bucky smirked, "We've been a couple for a few weeks now."

"Yes," She replied with a shrug and waving her hand flippantly, "but apparently everyone else thinks that I'm going to leave you first chance I get to go back to the hotel. There's apparently a nice pot for it too."

He tilted his head coming to a stop and forcing her to stop as well and turning her to face him, "Is that so?"

"Scouts honor."

"You're not a scout…"

"Then it looks like you'll have to trust me," She remarked with a smug smile, her lips parting to show her teeth as she looked up at him. "I'm sure you could muscle them for more, but I bargained out twenty percent."

"Twenty!?"

"Well it's what felt right, I mean they're clearly the only ones who have any faith in us here."

"But we're doin' all the work!"

"So you'll have to have to convince them for more," She chuckled lightly, her laugh echoing in the empty square. "I'm but a humble nurse, how could I ever convince big, strong men out of more cash?"

Bucky rolled his eyes, "Never stopped you from givin' me a hard time."

He knew she was teasing him, her hazel eyes dancing in the lights of the Square and her lips curled in such a way that she resembled a cat. She threw her head back in a laugh, her hands clutching at his arms as he held her waist – her laugh wasn't delicate like most girls and Alice did not restrain her amusement when she felt it's fancy. Her laughs were short before falling silent as if there wasn't enough air to carry the sound, her body usually bending at the waist and her eyes closing in glee. No, Alice did not do a great many things like other girls, but it's what made her stand out to him so much. She was smart, clever and she had a sharp wit to her that had nearly left him in the dust ages ago, but of all else, the nurse was kind and she felt things deeply. It didn't matter what chaos surrounded her, she always seemed to carry a grace to her that remained unparalleled and seemed to be a gift few women possessed as it was a trait his own mother shared. He studied the way the lights seemed to brighten and shadow her features, creating sharp angles at her cheeks and chin the way they flickered across her eyes and creating various shades to their depths.

"Oh, Darling, I'd never give you much of a hard time," She snickered, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek and smirking widely when his eyes immediately flickered back towards her own, the blue of his eyes bright in the lights of the Square. "You've grown on me too much."

He laughed before sighing softly, resting his forehead against her own and smiling down at her, his smile widening when he noticed the way her cheeks burned. He knew if he brought it to her attention she would deny it and blame it on the cold and so he relished the idea that she seemed so bashful – that he wasn't alone in that feeling of nerves that sent his heart scattering in anticipation. It was rare for her to show vulnerability even to him and as he studied her face he could see that she was allowing him to see _her_. He brushed a loose curl from her face and tucking it behind her ear, his hand lingering for a brief moment as if waiting for her permission – his heart nearly soaring into his throat when she turned her head briefly towards his hand and allowing the contact.

Alice smiled softly as she studied him. It was not the first time she and Bucky had intimate moments such as this and it was not anything new to either of them, but it felt as if _were_ new - as if it was a secret only they were privy to. Her hands had moved from his arms to resting against his chest in response to the soldier's arms tugging her closer to him and affording little space, but she didn't deem it necessary to protest as he caged her to him. He was gentle as he held her, holding just tight enough to have a steady grip, but not so tight as to prevent her escape if she felt it necessary. The lights in the Square hung about his handsome features and highlighting his soft cheekbones and the sharp line of his jaw; his hair was still neatly coiffed with the exception of that one errant strand that refused to fit in with the rest and contrasting with the sharp steel blue of his eyes. Bucky Barnes was a handsome man and while looks had never particularly mattered to her in the past, she couldn't deny the attraction she had to him. It hadn't been his roguish smile or his jocular wit; it hadn't been his trim physique or the small strut to his walk. It had been his brilliance and his mind and how genuine he was that had finally ensnared her attentions. She reached up, brushing the curl away from his brow and fitting it with the rest of his hair and using it as an excuse to trace his face with the tips of her fingers and basking in the heat that his body gave off.

For a breathless moment they held each other's gaze before Bucky cleared his throat, his tongue darting out to wet his lips as his eyes flickered between her eyes and her lips, "Alice, may I –?"

"Please."

He needed no further encouragement as his head bent to meet her and pressing his lips to hers. Butterflies burst from her gut as her heart skipped wildly and beating a crescendo against her breast and she was thankful for the layers, fearful that if it hadn't been for her coat the organ could be seen leaping from her chest. It took a moment before they found a rhythm and once they did it took every bit of self-control she could muster to not pull him further into her, nearly laughing into the kiss when she felt his arms pulling her closer, his hand sliding from her cheek to the back of her neck and guiding her gently as he deepened the kiss. As they parted she hummed in delight as his brow rested against hers once more, his fingers tracing the loose baby hairs that had fallen from her hairstyle that evening and sending chills racing down her spine, her body arching into his as if the motion would chase away the cold.

"I'd like to do that more often, you know?"

Alice smiled widely, "Trust me, I couldn't agree more…I'd like to avoid a court martial, however." His breath warmed the space between them as he huffed a breathless laugh. "I suppose it's a good thing that you're not a part of the 107th anymore…"

A silence she hadn't meant to cause fell between them as the couple digested the words. It was true that their relationship could be more public now that Bucky was officially a member of the SSR since he had been chosen for the Howling Commandos, however, it also meant that neither of them would be able to see each other as regularly as Alice would be continuing on with the 43rd Field Hospital that was assigned to the 107th. Upon Bucky's insistence, Alice had not been recruited to the 107th and Steve had respected that decision despite the nurse being the clear first choice as her service record spoke for itself. The Captain had compromised and asked that Alice be made available to teach Morita emergency field medicine with the assistance of her extensive knowledge in herbal remedies, which Colonel Phillips had agreed with begrudgingly and Bucky had been satisfied by the decision as it would ensure that she at least remained safe. His fear was that she would be asked to go into the line of duty and as far as he was concerned she had thrown herself into that position more than enough. At the very least if she was still with the 107th she would be well taken care of and protected and that's all Bucky could ask for. Alice had been silent when he told her about Steve's offer and had remained quiet until the next day when she had told him that he should take the opportunity and that if he felt that it was the right decision he should trust his gut. And he did; he trusted his gut and what was more was that he trusted Steve.

"It's not forever," He whispered, his tongue darting out once more to wet his lips, his teeth catching his bottom lip and worrying the flesh. "Maybe if we take out HYDRA we can end the war faster…get home, ya know?"

She studied him for a moment, offering him a comforting smile and nodding her head against his, "I do, Handsome, I really do…just promise me that you'll be safe?"

"I'll write ya every chance I get," He promised as he pressed another kiss to her lips. "Maybe if I'm lucky I can send ya a new book too…those ones you got are starting to see some real wear and tear."

"I'd love that," She replied with a returning kiss. Her hand lingered on his cheek and her heart swelled when he grasped it gently and pressed a kiss to her palm before holding her hand to his cheek. After a moment he looked away, a darkness falling over his features suddenly that confused her as his brows knitted tightly, his eyes glazing over in thought. Her thumb traced an arch over his cheekbone and she dragged his gaze back to meet hers, hoping with just a glance to convey her concern. "Where'd you go?"

"I'm right here, Doll, honest." When his forced smile didn't convince her he sighed deeply, pulling away from her slightly and allowing her to step back as she immediately read his body language. "Sometimes I think I'm dreamin' ya know? Like I'm still strapped to that table and this is all some kind of make-believe and…" He huffed on a sigh, his hand tracking through his hair and disturbing the style there before turning away from her in hopes of hiding his insecurity. "I dunno…sometimes I wonder why I was saved. So many of those fellas died and we couldn't do nothin' to stop 'em. Maybe if I coulda been faster, coulda been smarter, maybe some of those guys would be able to go home."

"Buck…"

"Nah, it's the truth." He shrugged as a self-deprecating laugh tore from his chest, forcing itself past his parted lips, "How many o' those fellas had dames waitin' for 'em at home? How many had kids or wives or families? It just ain't right and it ain't right that my dumb ass got to live while they didn't."

Alice moved towards him then, her fingers threading through his hand and stopping his retreat from her, "Bucky…none of what happened at that horrible place was _your_ fault. You didn't make the decision to starve those men, to beat those men or to work those men until they were too weak. No, Darling, that's not on you." She tugged him back towards her, meeting his darkened features with a fierce look of her own. " _Johan Schmidt_ made those decisions. _Arnim Zola_ made those decisions…last I checked neither of those names sound like _James Barnes_. What you went through in there I can only imagine, but none of it was _your_ fault. The worst part about coming out of the other end of something horrible, is learning how to live with yourself afterwards and _you_ are far from stupid." She couldn't stop the tears that flooded her vision, her hand cupping his cheek once more and making certain that he was looking at her and not giving him a chance to get away. "Please…Please don't say that about yourself, Bucky…you're the smartest man I've ever known. And that's saying something considering I see _a lot_ of men throughout the day."

His broken chuckle broke her heart, but as he met her eyes once more she could feel her heart swell once again. Though tears lined in his eyes she found she had been successful in chasing away the demons lingering behind the bright blue of his eyes and he squeezed the hand that remained entwined with his own, using it to pull her closer. Alice willingly fell into his embrace, squeezing him tightly as if doing so would put the parts of him that were still broken back together. She knew it wasn't possible, but if it could remind him that she was here and that she would wait for him then she knew that that would be enough.

"You're somethin' else…you know that?" He asked rhetorically, as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head and breathing in the vanilla and clove that seemed to linger there somehow even after a night in a hall where men and women drank and smoked. "Why'd you have so much faith in me, Doll?"

"Is that a rhetorical question or do you actually want me to answer that?"

Her dry delivery took the soldier by surprise for a moment before a laugh rumbled from his chest. "Your call."

"Because," she snorted as if it were obvious and pulling away to look at him, "you, _James Buchanan Barnes_ , are the most determined, selfless, clever, wonderful man I've had the pleasure to know in this age. You're funny and so ridiculously charming I'd swear you could make even Hitler believe that he owed you the world and then some." Humor filtered behind her eyes despite the affronted expression she wore. "You're a charlatan, but you're _my_ charlatan and with you, I'd want for nothing in this lifetime or the next."

"I'm gonna marry you, Alice Elizabeth…you mark my words." He professed with nothing but seriousness to his expression, his eyes searching hers and she smiled as a blush burned across her cheeks. She ducked her face for a brief moment and he shook his head, his fingers curling under her chin to raise her gaze and when her eyes met his, he felt his heart stutter in his chest.

"I'll hold you to that promise, James Barnes."

He grinned at her, slating his mouth over hers in a gentle kiss and she welcomed the ministration warmly and returning the kiss with enthusiasm.

* * *

**-0-**

* * *

"So who won the bet!?"

Alice blinked and looked down at Cooper before a smirk curled at the corners of her lips, "Bucky and I did of course."

"That's so cool Auntie Allie," the boy grinned up at her. The three paused as Laura called for her children, telling them to get cleaned up for dinner. The mutant smiled at the two of them before pressing a kiss to both of their cheeks.

"C'mon now, go get ready for dinner before your mom comes looking for ya."

Lila looked up at her as the mutant placed her back on her feet, "Do you think you could tell us more about Uncle Bucky?"

"Anytime you want Tater Tot."

The little girl grinned widely before trotting out of the room after her brother. Alice sighed softly to herself glancing back at the picture, her fingers tracing the smiling face of the only man that had so thoroughly captured her heart in her two hundred years of life. "I'll find you, my darling…somehow, someway I know we'll see each other again." She replaced the picture frame on her desk along with the series of his letters that she had kept after seventy years before smiling and making her way out of the office to see if Laura needed any help with dinner.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> End Note: Here we are y'all! I hope you all enjoyed this little hint behind the curtain of Alice and Bucky's relationship and I can't wait to do more one-shots with these two as time goes on. I can already say that these are the one-shots I have planned:
> 
> \- Natasha forcing Steve to go to IKEA (referenced in chapter 10 of ATSMF)  
> \- Sam/Steve/Alice prank war (referenced in chapter 23 of ATSMF)
> 
> More will be added to this list as the story continues on, but I'm always opened to suggestions! I hope you all had a wonderful holiday and I will see you in the next chapter!
> 
> Stay beautiful~
> 
> Eirlys xoxo


End file.
